


Devil Town

by lemon_cock



Category: Cavetown - Fandom, Simi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Domination, Pegging, Robbie is a softie, Simi is a rlly good friend, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, also a twink, basically simi pegs robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_cock/pseuds/lemon_cock
Summary: Simi tries to cheer up a sad Robbie during their Europe tour.





	Devil Town

**Author's Note:**

> this is very sinful i’m sorry, don’t tell my mom

 

The one thing Robbie wishes he could change about touring was being so far and out of contact with his friends.

 

But he also  loved  going on tour! It filled him with so much joy and made him absolutely ecstatic to be able to meet every single person who enjoyed his music. 

 

But.. he is _also_ missed a lot of his friends back home. During a rather long drive to the next venue in the tour bus, Robbie was thinking about all the friends he missed, zoning out as he looked out the window, a slight frown on his face.

 

“Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, _Robbie_ ,” Simran began repeating, who was sitting on the other end of the table they were seated at until Robbie popped out of his daze, looking right at her.

 

“You seem upset,” Simran said, tilting her head to the side and frowning herself. “What’s wrong, Rotten Robbie?”

 

The nickname brought the tiniest smile to Robbie’s face, moving his face away from the window as he huffed slightly. “I guess I’m just a bit homesick, that’s all,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the floor.

 

Simran twirled a piece of hair around her finger, pouting a bit. “I think I have something that’ll cheer you up,” she said, the smirk on her face evident through her voice as she stood up and pulled Robbie up in the process.

 

Giving him no time to respond, the older girl pulled her friend into the tour bus’ bunks, pointing to Robbie’s.

 

“Get in, and I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Robbie hesitantly complied, getting into his bunk and shutting the curtain, back against the ‘headboard’ of his minimal tour bunk bed as he twiddled his thumbs, beginning to get nervous. He hated surprises.

 

Just as he was about to call for Simran, she rolled in, shutting the curtain behind her.

 

“Okay, so you know that one time I was buying a tea and I was fifteen cents short, and you covered it for me?” She said, voice bubbly and happy as she leaned close to Robbie, taking him a bit off guard.

 

“Y-Yeah, why?” He responded, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

 

“Well, I owed you a favor, and now I know how to make it up to you!” She said, unveiling a little purple cloth bag and pushing it gently into Robbie’s hands, whispering an ‘look inside’.

 

Robbie looked down at the bag, then back up at Simi for approval, before slowly peeking inside the bag, gasping upon discovering the strap on in the bag, cheeks going dark red as he looked back at Simi.

 

“ _Simi_! That’s dirty!” He whisper-yelled, only receiving a shrug from her.

 

“So? I thought it’d cheer you up. Everybody needs a little ‘luv sometimes.. What do you think?”

 

Robbie looked to the wall for a couple minutes, then back to the bag - he couldn’t deny that his body was getting a bit excited, and Simi noticed his legs tighten up together the tiniest bit, and it did take a couple of seconds for Robbie to slowly nod, looking back at his friend.

 

“Oh, that’s great Robbie! I know you won’t regret it — I’m a bit of a pro,” she snickered, easily bringing a bit of humour to the already awkward conversation as she got a small snort out of Robbie, gently pushing him so he was lying down.

 

“Are you sure? Did others tell you that, or are you self-acclaimed?” Robbie asked, voice a bit shakey as Simi was untying his sweatpants, pulling them down.

 

“A bit of both, actually. I’ll get back to you with the statistics.” She laughed, noticing how Robbie’s face went red, and how he looked away after Simi pressed her hand against his vagina.

 

“There’s no need to be nervous, it’s just two friends helping each other out,” she said, adjusting her hand to softly play with Robbie’s clit, smiling a tiny bit at how he let out a soft huff, eyes closing.

 

But after a while of clit-playing, Robbie wasn’t making nearly enough sound as Simi liked, moving her hand away and cracking her knuckles before moving her head in between Robbie’s thighs.

 

“What are you doing?” Robbie asked, hands subconsciously going to grip onto his blankets, not receiving a response from Simran until she began sucking and nipping at his clit.

 

This caused one of Robbie’s hands to go against his mouth to muffle the slight whine he made, Simi noticing and gently pulling his arm down.

 

Her movements got rougher, and Robbie’s whines got louder, but Simi was  still  not satisfied, pulling away and taking the purple bag into her hands, taking account of Robbie’s shudder as he bit his lip, and watched her put the penis contraption on.

 

“I don’t understand that,” Robbie commented, watching Simi put the strap-on on herself before positioning herself over top Robbie, playing with his hair.

 

“It’s so I can fuck people with vaginas,” she responded, holding onto Robbie’s shoulder with one hand as she positioned the strap on and pushed into her friend.

 

She waited for a couple of seconds to tease Robin, before slowly pushing in and beginning to fuck him at a slow pace, his hands going to hold onto her shoulders as he moaned a tiny bit.

 

“Oh? What was that?” Simi asked, looking down at Robbie as he huffed.

 

“A sex sound..” he said nervously, tilting his head a bit. “Why are you going so slow?”

 

Simi then quickly turned around her pace, roughly pulling out and slamming back into Robin, emitting a loud gasp from him as his legs wrapped around her waist.

 

“Oh, you want me to go faster?” She asked, giggling a bit as Robbie nodded frantically, head tipping back against the bed as Simi began roughly fucking him.

 

He started to become very vocal, whimpering and moaning in high-pitches as he moved his hands to grip onto the blankets, eyebrows tilting up and hips rolling against Simi and her strap on.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, o-oh fuck, it feels _really_ nice,” Robbie helplessly rambled, making eye contact with Simi as she, in the heat of the moment, pushed up Robbie’s shirt and attacked his nipples with her mouth.

 

“Oh, Simi! Please don’t stop, _please_ don’t!” He cried out, knuckles going white from how hard he was holding onto his blankets.

 

“Don’t you mind that everyone on the tourbus might hear you?” Simi asked, nibbling at one of his nipples and rubbing the other while fucking the smaller boy, who shook his head.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” he whimpered, Simi replying with ‘that’s the point’, suddenly flipping Robbie over onto his stomach so she was able to fuck him into his mattress, Robbie’s moaning like a pornstar into his pillows, lifting his head up suddenly to look back at Simi, who seemed confused.

 

“What is it?” She asked, holding onto Robbie’s waist as she fucked him.

 

“I-I’m gonna c-cum,” he whimpered pitifully, rolling his hips back against the strap on, surprising Simi a bit at how he suddenly became very needy.

 

Simi threaded a hand in Robbie’s curly hair to roughly hold his head up, away from his pillows as she fucked him with all her strength, biting her lip at the moans that came from Robbie’s mouth, especially the one that came as soon as he orgasmed, high pitched and shakey.

 

Simi let go of his hair, and pulled out, cum dripping out of Robbie as she trembled and panted, Simi gently rolling him back onto his back.

 

“So? Did I cheer you up?” She asked, taking off the strap on and crawling on top of him, petting his hair as he groaned, nodding.

 

“Y-Yes, thank you..” he breathed out, cum all over his thighs and a bit on his tummy, which he didn’t care about much at the moment.

 

“Good. Glad I could help,” Simi smiled, lying down beside Robbie and holding him to her chest.

 

“Take a nap, now, Rotten Robbie. I really tired you out.” She said, petting his head as the boy let out a soft sigh, too tired to refuse as he quickly fell asleep cuddled up to Simi.

 

He _loved_ his friends.


End file.
